1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the medical instrumentation field and, more particularly, to an endotracheal device having a double lumen for use in not only administering oxygen to a patient, but also to aspirate the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available endotracheal tubes are comprised of a plastic flexible cannula which, when used by experienced and properly trained personnel, is inserted through the larynx and through the vocal chords and is lodged well beyond into the tracheal canal. To assist in placing the tube, a stylet is provided in the cannula to confer proper rigidity thereto so as to permit the tube to be forcibly inserted through the larynx and the vocal chords. Once the endotracheal tube is in place, the stylet is removed and the proximal end of the tube is connected with a positive pressure oxygen pumping device, thus allowing direct and theoretically infallible conveyance of oxygen to the patient's lungs.
The endotracheal tube is mainly used in all cases where resuscitating procedures are of the utmost immediate and manditory necessity for survival of the patient. Therefore, the endotracheal tube is considered an emergency or lifesaving device. The endotracheal tube is used routinely and commonly in anesthesiology for every surgical and sometimes for non-surgical patients.
Up to the present time, especially where the tube is used to save the life of a sudden cardiac arrest, often ensuing from an acute myocardial infraction, the intubation of the patient and subsequent administration of oxygen may prove inadequate, particularly if the lungs of the patient are filled or are filling with edematous fluids, mucus and other pulmonary secretions, or even blood as in the case of a chest injury. Unfortunately, due to the buildup of fluids in the lungs, any attempt to administer oxygen must be interrupted to allow suctioning of the fluids from the lungs. This means that the oxygen must be disconnected and a catheter must be introduced through the endotracheal tube and connected to a suctioning machine whereby aspiration of the lung clogging fluids can take place. Such aspiration of the fluids, unfortunately, can only be implemented for a few seconds and, therefore, is never adequate because it is necessary to remove the catheter and immediately go back on oxygen to prevent compromising the blood flow oxygenation to the brain's vital centers. The unfortunate result of most of these situations requiring alternating between the insertion of the secretion removing catheters and the oxygenating procedures, is the overflowing of the pulmonary edematous secretions into the lungs fatally preventing any oxygen at all from reaching the lungs.
It is with this extremely serious problem in mind that the present invention was conceived.